ej_ausfandomcom-20200215-history
QueenOfTheNight
((Silas)) SCREEN NAME: QueenOfTheNight AGE: 26 HEIGHT: 5'10' GENDER: Male SEXUALITY: Gay PROFESSION: Attorney 1. What are you seeking here? Friends, NSA, LTR - all 2. Astrological Sign, and does it matter? Technically Sagittarius but my friends say I should've been a Pisces. So... whatever that means. 3. Religious Beliefs: Raised Episcopalian. Go to occasional services. Not hardcore religious. 4. What are you passionate about? Theater, music, helping people, spending time with friends 5. What have you worked hardest to achieve in your life? Graduating law school. Lot of unrelated challenges along the way that made it very difficult. 6. What do you do in your leisure time? Mostly take it easy at home. Sometimes catch a show or hang out with friends or my goddaughter. 7. What do you wish you did more often? Sing. I used to be involved in theater and that took a back seat to law school. And I guess I wish I spent more time enjoying the riches of NYC. 8. What personal qualities make you especially good at your job? I care deeply about helping people. I like the challenge of research and problem solving. I can put on a good show in court. ;- ) 9. What would be your dream job? This is a tough question right now. I really do love being able to help people in my current job but I miss theater terribly. I'd love to be able to do both somehow. 10. What’s one long-term goal you have for the next five years? Honestly? To find love again. Kind of why I'm here. 11. Describe your ideal partner. Hot ;- D. Has the capacity to love deeply. Adventurous - I need someone to pull me out of the house more often. 12. What's your biggest dealbreaker in a potential partner? Arrogance. Needlessly rude. Unequal investment in the relationship. 13. What do you like best about your family? We're deeply loyal, even when we don't agree on stuff. 14. Describe your ideal place to live: NYC! Any city with a lot going on, really. MUSIC! DRAMA! VARIETY! WEIRDOS! I love it all. 15. Describe yourself with 3 adjectives: Caring. Loyal. Dreamer. 16. Are you an animal person? Favorite kind? I like animals. I LOVE dogs. Whoever's walking with me has to put up with me greeting every single one we pass. Sorry? 17. Would you rather be tied up or do the tying? Both. I'm versatile. Only part that matters is being nice about it. 18. What are your bad habits? Hunkering down at home too often. Trusting too quickly. Stuffing my face too fast when I'm hungry. 19. What are six things you could never do without? My BFF. Fleecy green blanket. The Bodyguard soundtrack - Whitney Houston is my everything. Cinnamon - yes, the spice. A well-tailored jacket. Human touch. 20. One thing about yourself you want to make sure people know: I've had a rough couple of years but I'm looking forward to getting out more and meeting people - both friends and potential partners. Maybe that's you! ;- ) Back to Match